Preliminary Measures
by evening cannette
Summary: A 100 Themes challenge with no real home or officiality . Drabbles ranging from amusing to angsty. Zutara. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Pen and Paper

100 Themes Challenge

**Author's Note: It's not official or anything, I just got it off the art website and I'm doing (hopefully) a hundred drabbles. Mostly for myself, and to practice. ******** Although I should probably practice writing for longer pieces, I think this is good too. This takes place Post-War, and Mai and Zuko have broken up. Now that I reread this, after I finished it, I realized that Zuko doesn't speak at all. Except for a grunt. Lol. This amuses me.**

**Enjoy**

**81. Pen and Paper**

"What is that nephew?" Iroh peered over the Fire Lord's shoulder.

Zuko jumped in his seat and then flung his body to cover up the sheet of paper. Unfortunately, said sheet of paper was still wet with ink and it proceeded to soak into his robes.

"Ugh!" he pulled away, he looked at the front of his clothes and frowned. The words were clearly imprinted, albeit backwards, on the cloth. He would have to burn them so that no one would see them.

While he was distracted, his Uncle snatched the now smeared and crumpled paper off of his desk and looked over at him slyly.

"Oh ho, what is this? A love poem to a special lady?" he teased, his heavy brow waggling.

Lunging for the paper, Zuko tried to grab it away from the old man, only to be stopped by Iroh's quick hand to his face. Zuko flailed his arms, moving them blindly, but still struggling. Calmly Iroh held the paper as far as he could from his nephew with one hand and cleared his throat,

"The pros and cons of running away to the South Pole."

With an incredulous look, Iroh turned back to Zuko, who was now sitting on the floor, arms crossed and glaring at the wall. Now what was in the South Pole that would compel him to leave his duties as Fire Lord?

South Pole.

Water Nation.

Water Benders.

As realization dawned upon him, a wide toothy grinned spread upon the general's face. Zuko shot a threatening look to his uncle, warning him mentally not to say it.

"Nephew, your list seems to be at a standoff," he observed. Zuko looked sullenly at the paper, knowing it to be true.

Iroh continued, "But you of all people should know, that if you agonize too much over a decision, the opportunity may just pass you by."

The younger man's face became blank, considering this piece of wisdom. After a moment, he stood up swiftly and rushed out of the room, scaring several servants who were listening outside. Iroh watched him leave and chuckled.

Master Katara would be in for a surprise.


	2. Love

**100 Themes**

**2. Love**

**Author's Note: Well, this is sometime before the end of the show. That is all I have to say.**

**Rating: M**

It had not been like this at first.

In the beginning, it was fast and hard in the pursuit of primal pleasure in each other's bodies. It had been rushed in fear of being caught, but now, in the face of total annihilation, the conventions of society did not seem so important.

Their harsh breathing echoed off the walls, the heat of their encounter seemed to light up the very room. They lay entangled, their skin sliding smoothly against the other in delicious friction. He buried his face into her shoulder as she kissed his ear. His hips moved slowly against hers, relishing in this last moment of stolen passion.

The tension in her stomach crested and broke, making her gasp and bite into his shoulder to muffle her moan. He shuddered against her, slowing his rhythm and panting. Holding himself up, he watched the last waves of her orgasm leave and open her clear blue eyes again. The soft curves of her chest heaved as she smiled up at him and he back at her.

"Thank you," she breathed.

And as he moved off her to collapse on his back, he thought with the sinking realization that in the unlikely chance that they were both to survive, all of this would be over. She would move on with her world and he in his. He imagined them, meeting again after several years and wondered how much more beautiful she was to become in the future. He clenched the bed sheet, still damp with their sweat, as he thought of the children she would introduce to him.

Not _their_ children of course, he thought bitterly.

"Zuko?" she turned to him in worry.

His eyes remained focused on the wooden ceiling, and without looking at her, he said, "I love you."

She stiffened in shock, but did not say a word. He did not expect her to. He was even less surprised when she silently dressed and left the room. If this was to be their last moment together, he wanted her to know where he stood.

And it was clear from her actions what her answer was.

He smiled in self pity and hit the spot that she had left with a closed fist.

AN: Hope you liked that. I liked that actually. Still looking for a beta for my other story "Her Blue Eyes." Yes, need a beta. Help please.


End file.
